In using a roll of tape, it is often quite difficult to remove short lengths of tape for use. Even when one is able to tear off a short length of tape, the end which remains on the roll sticks to the roll; this makes it difficult to separate the end from the remainder of the roll to start peeling off another length. It is also difficult to tear the tape, if the body of the tape is formed of plastic or some other tough material. Attempts have been made to provide a dispenser for holding a roll of tape, so that it is easy to make a tear and still retain the roll end separated from the roll, so that it is ready to be grasped when the next length of tape is to be removed. Such attempts have been less than successful. For one thing, it has been necessary to provide a different dispenser for each size roll of tape. Furthermore, as the roll becomes smaller and smaller, the apparatus tends to become more awkward, since it was designed for a roll of greater thickness. In addition, such dispensers are quite complicated and expensive. It would be desirable to provide a shear or dispenser that is inexpensive enough to be sold with the roll itself. Also, it would be desirable that such a dispenser be collapsible or small enough to be packaged with the roll, preferably in the hollow center of the roll. These and other difficulties experienced with the prior art devices have been obviated in a novel manner by the present invention.
It is, therefore, an outstanding object of the invention to provide a shear intended to be mounted on a roll of tape for dispensing short lengths thereof.
Another object of this invention is the provision of a dispenser mounted on a roll of tape which, after a portion of the tape has been removed, holds the free end of the roll on the tape separated from the rest of the roll for easy grasping.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a compact shear for use on a roll of tape, which shear is capable of being packaged with the roll.
It is another object of the instant invention to provide a dispenser or shear which is simple in construction, which is inexpensive to manufacture, and which is capable of a fairly long life of useful service.
A still further object of the invention is the provision of a shear which is capable of being used on rolls of tape of different thicknesses and also compensates for change in the size of the roll as the tape is used.
With these and other objects in view, as will be apparent to those skilled in the art, the invention resides in the combination of parts set forth in the specification and covered by the claims appended hereto.